Two Thousand Years Later
by Chocoville
Summary: What would happen if Stefan dissapeared, along with Elena's memories of him or his brother? Plz comment- need to know what I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

**The night**

**Chapter 1**

The floor is hard and rough. It hurt my bare feet but I had to keep on walking. I can't stop. I have to get out of the sunlight. It is burning my skin. I won't stop especially now that I can see the shelter near by. Keep walking. Keep walking. Keep walking………….

I don't remember what happens after that all I remember is a black haired guy with deep brown eyes. He saved me and I don't know who he is. I want to know who he is. My next goal is to find out who the flip he is.

The eyes shined with responsibility and care. Also something else but I don't remember what. Why is my memory so stupid, I feel like whacking my head against the wall so hard that I break it (If that's even possible). I sometimes wish it was.

My little pet is a magic ferret named Reece; he's power lies in his cuteness. He puts his spell on you straight away when you see him. He always make me feel better (I think he abuses his powers a bit). He is the one to keep my hopes of love up all the time. I know he will die far before me but hopefully he will live long.

One dark night he went for a run with me when he started going the opposite way. I ran after him and there he was. Stood in the middle of the field was the man. I could only see his wonderful face.

He started walking towards me but he stopped a mile in front and fell to his knees. He picked something up from the ground; I couldn't see what it was. The Man stood up and carried on walking towards me. Then I realised what he picked up. It was Reece. He wasn't moving. He helped me find my saver. But I had to pay a price. Why was he the price?

"Hello my lady, is this your pet?" he asked in a low and sexy voice.

"Yes" I made the words come out somehow.

"I'm really sorry then," he spoke calmly "My name is Damon. You must be Elena."

"Yes, but how did you know" I spoke so quick I thought he might not have heard me.

"I know more than you think." then he just disappeared from my eyesight.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night**

**Chapter 2**

Now I'm left alone, Reece is gone and the stranger just disappeared. I have no family of my own- I used to centuries ago I fell in love, married this guy. But that was so long ago I don't even remember his name. I think it started with S. It was something like Stephan but it wasn't Stephan. Oh, I remember, his name was Stefano. He came from Spain; that's why he had such a weird name.

He transformed me into the creature I am now, but he was brutally killed by one of our kind: I will never forget her. Her name was Katherine. She made him and she thought it was her duty to kill him. She is the only one of our kind that I have killed during all of my centuries. I never wished to kill her: but she killed my other half! I loved him more than anyone else I've been with. No one can fill the hole that he left in my heart.

And this is where it gets weird. Stefano looks so much like that guy called Damon... except his eyes were light green and Damon's eyes are like the night. But I don't remember Stefano telling me that he had a brother.

I really hope to see Damon soon. I have so many questions to ask him. Who is he? How does he even know me? Is he somehow related to Stefano? What did he mean when he said "I know more than you think"? Does he know my darkest secret? Will he tell it to someone if he does? I have to hide the secret from the world. I don't think it is possible for him to know it. But what if he does? This would be the end of me- I would be forced to meet the dawn, or as you refer to it:"sunlight".

Some of you say we have no soul- that is so not true! I can name a few of you that have less of a soul then I do. Why does everyone believe in the little ghost stories, which we created by the way- well maybe except Dracula, which was this guy who got heartbroken by a vampire! I know you have tons of questions like: does holly water hurt you? Does garlic scare you away? Does your reflection not show in the mirror? Well I will answer all those questions with one word no. Holly water does the same to us as to you. Garlic doesn't bother us at all- it's another of your food. We do have a soul so therefore you can see our reflections in the mirror but I got to say none of us need to look in the mirror because it is pointless- we all look wonderful nonstop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The night

Damons POV

For centuries all my life flown in one old repetitive pattern but that had to change. I can not go on living in the shadows of her life. I have to step out of this dark dimension and step into the light. I have to let her know that I was alive. I hope that she has forgotten me. It looks like she has.

I first showed myself again to her 5 days ago. She was in trouble. What happened to her ring? Where has it gone? Why can she not go in the sunlight like most of us can? Sometimes I can't believe that i ask myself these questions! It's not like I actually going to get an answer to them. Well anyway I don't know whether there is any point showing myself to her again! I mean I'm the reason why Stephan died! Ohhh yeah don't forget about Bonnie her best friend! These two stories go a long time ago!

It all started when me and Bonnie kind of got together. I kind of started to fall in love with her! Then I saved her from an "accident" that I might have "accidentally" coursed. It's not like she actually knew it was my fault that she got so close to death but then off course my stupid little brother decided that it would be a great idea to tell her. This is when I sold his soul to some demon twins. They seemed like a nice bunch of well… demons! They promised that if I do they will turn him back into a human which he really wanted so that would make up for it and then let him out in a few years basically. The only thing I didn't actually consider was that demons don't count their years as we do! A year would feel like a day to them.

_When I finally realized this (Well actually Elena made my mind clear about that) It was already too late. His soul already belonged to the twins. You may have realized that I said Elena made me realized and that was when I went and told her what I did. She wasn't too happy about it but when that came to her head she went sicko! Seriously how mad can you get. And this is when Elena had to get Bonnie involved! They decided to go on a stupid suicidal mission to save him! I couldn't let them go on their own and so I went too. _

_And so we set off for our biggest suicidal mission ever….._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks guy for reading and I really hope you loved it! Sorry for not updating for ages but I wasn't able too because I had a lot of things going on! Tell me what you want me to do next go back to Elena and nowadays or stay with Damon and do some writing of the past._


End file.
